A self-sufficient, light weight, portable device providing vertical mobility for a person or persons can be very useful in a number of applications such as emergency rescue operations, industrial construction and maintenance operations, mounting climbing, spelunking, outdoor recreational activities, military operations, etc. Unfortunately, no such device exists at the present time.